vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
You Are Mine
Luka version = }} |-|GUMI version = }} Background "You Are Mine" is original song composed by CircusP with Megurine Luka. This song, as well as several other works, was deleted from CircusP's channel after his hiatus. According to the CircusP, Luka's character in the illustration is the same one from "CiRCuS MoNSTeR".DeviantArt In 2012, Circus-P made a remake of the song for his album Lucid. This version contains japanese lyrics, a new tuning and was performed by GUMI. Lyrics English = Who is that girl? You two swirl And you twirl You traitor You lean in close I suppose you'll propose? You traitor You should have known It's no loan I do own All of you You need to learn. My concern You two turn You traitor You can't see why you can't try You're too shy That's a lie (lol) She must begone With a yawn It is done! She left you! Aw, what is wrong? You are strong! Say 'So Long~!" You traitor You should have known This cyclone will disown All of you Boy, can't you see There can't be three You belong to only me! oh... Boy, what was that? I am a brat...? Someone hasn't learned their lesson! I will teach you and rebuild you I can fix what's wrong with you! oh... "there's nothing wrong!" Ha, All along? Aw, you must be delusional! You see, baby, I own your soul and body! You see, your plea, it doesn't matter at all! "I'll die...I'll die! just to get away from you!" Aw, why? Don't die! You know...I will still own you! We'll die; "Goodbye!" We're together forever! Screaming, Crying, Fading. It doesn't matter! That place is grace as long as I am with you! Always albaze We'll live in **** together! Hey, Babe, What's wrong? A 'Prolong?' You belong... What is this? I think I see... You baby! Don't agree I'll force you Oh, is it her you prefer? You concur? hmm, she's dead! Hey! Now you know! We can go! No more woe! Aren't you glad? Boy, can't you see There can't be three You belong to only me! oh... Boy, what was that? I am a brat...? Someone hasn't learned their lesson! I will teach you and rebuild you I can fix what's wrong with you! oh... "there's nothing wrong!" Ha, All along? Aw, you must be delusional! You see, baby, I own your mind and soul! You see, your plea, it doesn't matter at all! "I'll die...I'll die! just to get away from you!" Aw, why? Don't die! You know...I will still own you! We'll die; "Goodbye!" We're together forever! Screaming, Crying, Fading. It doesn't matter! That place is grace as long as I am with you! Always albaze We'll live in **** together! You see, baby, I own your mind and soul! You see, your plea, it doesn't matter at all! "I'll die...I'll die! just to get away from you!" Aw, why? Don't die! You know...I will still own you! We'll die; "Goodbye!" We're together forever! Screaming, Crying, Fading. It doesn't matter! That place is grace as long as I am with you! Always albaze We'll live in **** together! |-|Japanese = This version is featured on Circus-P's album Lucid. Derivatives Other media appearances Discography GUMI's version of the song was featured in the Lucid album. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Self-covers